Icy Popsicle
by Love332
Summary: Aido was feeling really hot. So he goes and eat his cousin's popsicle. Kain his irritated and punishes his little cousin for stealing his popsicle. Is there another reason why Kain punishes his cousin or is it only for his popsicle? KainxAido


_**Hello everyone! This is my first Kain/Aido fiction. So please don't be too hard to me!**_

_**This was requested by **_**Insane Teddy Bear. So this for you sweetheart. (I feel like a grandma saying that.)**_** ***_**giggle***

**Warnings - Lemons, BoyxBoy love, Some fluff  
**

**Disclaimer_ Do not own Vampire Knight. Wish I would!

* * *

**

**Icy Popsicle **

_''Ah...it's so hot today."_ Aido thought as looked out from the window. Seeing the birds chirping outside happily and the Day Class getting ready for their classes had given him a big headache. Specially the beams of sunlight that was touching his sensitive skin. _'Damn sunlight.' _The noble vampire thought irritatingly.

Aido had woken in the middle of day sweating a lot. He had to change his clothes to get rid of the sweaty shirt. He hated summer for making him all hot, but he also liked it for he could eat popsicles without making him sick. _'If vampires could ever get sick'. _Aido thought mockingly.

He closed the curtains hating the sun even more now than before and tiptoed to the door fearing that he would wake his cousin and get scold again for waking up in the morning. He opened the door with a click, looking back at his cousin who was soundly asleep, without any more sound he was out of the room in a second.

* * *

Kain, who was faking to be sleeping, knew that his cousin was awake. He was too tired to scold his dear little cousin again. When he was finally going to his much needed sleep, he was awoken abruptly by the click of the door and his cousin practically flying out of the door.

He sighed, _'What is Hanabusa up to now? Don't tell me he is going to also eat my popsicle like yesterday. That one is my favorite one too. ' _Kain sighed and thought of various ways to punish his dear cousin. A naughty way to punish his cute cousin came in his intelligent mind.

_' I will forgive my cute Hana-chan for now, but I still have to punish him a little. Who will not one to taste an icy popsicle.' _Kain smirked and went out to find his icy popsicle.

* * *

Aido was really enjoying his strawberry popsicle. He mouthed the tip slowly savoring the taste then plunged the popsicle inside his mouth, losing himself in the sweetness. Completely unaware someone watching him with lust in that person's eyes,

_'My cute icy popsicle. You don't know how much you are tempting me now with that popsicle. You should be licking me not that popsicle. I am going to punish you honey. And it would be _**Hard**_.' _Kain licked his lips as he slowly stalked his prey.

* * *

Aido sensed someones presence behind him, before he could look who it was, he was roughly pushed down on the table.

The unknown captor bit the earlobe and continued licking from ear to neck, living small love bites where he bitten. Aido shivered at the treatment the stranger was giving to him.

He pushed at his captor's body to get away, but that body wouldn't even move a inch._' Now, now, my sweet Hana-chan, I would like to taste you know. So stay still and enjoy." _

Aido froze at that voice. He knew that voice very well, _oh boy_ how much he knew this voice. He heard this voice like forever. His captor was none other than his dear cousin, _Kain Akatsuki. _He didn't know why his cousin was doing this to him. He loved Kain very much, but that love was brotherly. He thought Kain also loved him the brotherly love. So why was he doing this to him. Why?

Suddenly he was turned around and was pressed on the table, this time his back was on the table and his face was looking at those angry and hurt eyes of his cousin. He must have asked the question aloud. Oops!

_'' You ask why? Because I love you. Not the brotherly love, but the other one. You always talk about Kuran-sama that how much you love him and all. You know it really hurts much that you don't love me but _**him**_. For one person to not return their feelings and talk about other people that they have a crush on really hurts. I am really hurt, Hanabusa. I really love you, Hanabusa Aido, with all my heart. So please don't reject my feelings, or I will die without you in my life." _Kain said with a low voice, tears falling down his face. He really was looking like a crying child, but he didn't care. He was hurting too much.

Aido had also tears in his eyes after hearing Akatsuki's confession. He didn't know that his kind cousin loved him in that way. He had been really cruel for saying those things about Kaname-sama in front of Akatsuki. Really cruel.

He hands reached out and stroked the red hair of his dear cousin. With a low voice he said, _''Then make me fall in love with you and make me forget about Kaname-sama. Make love to me Akatsuki."_

Kain's head snapped up and looked shocked at his smiling cousin's face. He smiled happily, tears gone, and kissed Aido hungrily. He licked the bottom lip, asking permission, which Aido gave him without a thought, exploring the hot cavern. Moaning at the invader in his mouth, he gripped Kain's hair tighter.

They parted when they were in need of air. Kain scooped Aido in his arms and went to their bedroom. He put Aido down gently on the bed and got atop of him. He continued his way by licking the salty skin of the neck. While he was ravishing his cousin's neck, his other hand was unbuttoning the pajama top of his cousin. His hand wondered until it found an nub. He squeezed it between his fingers, making Aido gasp. He fingered the top with his thumb. Making Aido go crazy.

He stopped when an idea came to him. Aido actually whined at being stopped .He kissed Aido and told him to wait here for a moment. He quickly went to the to the kitchen, finding his hidden popsicle that he saved for emergency, and went to his lover-to-be 's side upstairs.

Aido looked curiously as what his cousin went to get and his eyes widened at what he saw in his cousin's hand. He was hundred percent sure that the popsicle he had been eating, which was like ten minutes ago, had fallen down, melted and was the last one in the freezer. So he was just wondering 'Where the hell did that popsicle came from?'

Kain looked at the shocked face of his lover-to-be and smirked, _''Hana-chan, this popsicle is my hidden one. I only use this for an emergency and to tell you the truth this situation is definitely an emergency."_

He pounced at his still daze lover-to-be.

He unwrapped the popsicle and put the tip on his lover hardened nub. Making it go harder. Then descended down to lick the sweet juice of the popsicle. Aido moaned loudly at was was happening to him.

Kain sucked the nub vigorously. Enjoying the sweet taste. Then went to the other nub to give the exactly the same treatment. He trailed the popsicle down, licking its trail down. He took off his lover's pants. Making the other gasp as cool air hit him.

_''AHH..!"_ Aido screamed as the popsicle touch the tip of his member. Kain rubbed the popsicle at the tip making Aido actually cry. He then coated Aido's member with the juice of the popsicle. Satisfied with his work, he went down and took Aido's sweet member in his mouth without any warning.

_''Naaah...ah." _Aido arched his back. Kain licked the tip several times, savoring the taste of the strawberry flavor and Aido's fluids mixed together, and licked the underside, giving it special attention.

Aido groaned and came without a warning in Kain's willing mouth. Kain gave a final lick and stared lustfully at Aido's half lidded eyes. He slowly put the the popsicle in his lover's virgin entrance and slowly pushed it in. Aido trembled at the coldness of the popsicle.

Kain slowly put it in and out several times. When he knew it was enough, he took his Aido's legs and put it on his shoulder, descending down to lick in that private place. Aido's mind went blank at that moment. Aido tried to get away, but Kain took hold of his hips and went deeper than before.

Kain took his tongue out and looked at his lover's eyes, _''Are you ready?" _he asked his cute lover.

Aido nodded his head slowly, without farther a due, Kain was in Aido in a second. Pounding hard and fast in his lover. He changed his angle and pounded making Aido scream out. He smirked to himself. He had found the bundle of the nerve that would make his lover go crazy, that's why he pounded at the same angle hard and pumped Aido's member at the same time so he could make his lover come first than him.

Aido came with a final cry, seeing stars all around him. Soon after Kain followed. Kain collapsed on his lover for a few moments then took his limp member out. Aido groaned as Kain took out. Kain laid beside Aido, cuddling with his new lover.

There was silence for some moments, before Aido broke with his sleepy voice, _''Akatsuki Kain, I am falling in love with you, I accept you as my lover and accept your feelings. Make me yours completely in the future." _Aido smiled and laid on his head on his lover's chest, tangled his legs with Kain and fell to a nice sleep.

Kain smiled happily and draped the cover to their nude bodies. He kissed Aido's forehead and said _'' I love you." _before falling to also nice sleep.

* * *

**Wonder if you liked this story!**

**From-_Love332_  
**


End file.
